wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
SGO
=Basic Information= SGO – Recruitment Information Who we are: SGO Is a group of gamers from across the united states with a unified goal. We strive for perfection without taking over every day life. Priorities are your home, your family, and your job. We will never take that away from you. Your real life comes first, Age of Conan second. General Information: SGO hails from two previously popular MMOs – Star Wars Galaxies and World of Warcraft. In July of 2003 SGO became the first guild on the Intrepid server (SWG), and later on (July 2006) SGO made their way to the Stormreaver server on World of Warcraft. In World of Warcraft, SGO made their way rapidly through the game, before a majority of people finally called it quits, due to burnout, in the later half of 2007. In May of 2008 we find ourselves stuck in the part of the universe that calls itself “Hyboria” While SGO has many dedicated members focused on achiving status for the guild in the areas of CRAFTING (we started as, and pride ourselves in crafting and marketing), end game raiding type content, and player verses player achievements, we also put first and foremost having a PLAYER focused, freinds-working-together community in order to achieve a mutually enjoyable goal oriented type environment while having fun. Guild Size: Currently we stand at roughly 70 unique members. In previous MMOs, we have been upwards in the 80s and low 90s ranges. While we do not have a large guild, nor do we want to, we will forward progress as far as our guild size allows us. Website: The website can be viewed by either visiting www.sgo-guild.com or http://sgo.guildportal.com The Casual or Hardcore Gamer In You: Whether you enjoy sitting in front of your TV half-naked eating cheetos and grinding your way to 80 in one week, or you enjoy taking in the views of Thunder River while gently tugging yourself along, we have a spot for you. I stated above that we are a family guild. By family, I simply mean we will not make you come to a guild meeting while you have family to deal with. If I had a kid, I’d make sure they had my full blown attention before I logged into a game. So if we’re making a major siege attack on Jericho, (sorry, but you guys are the most popular, therefore I will use you as an example) and your wife says “It’s our night”, don’t feel obligated to log into Age of Conan. Your wife has needs too. Ok, to another subject… Recruitment Information: How to Apply 1) Log onto the website located at www.sgo-guild.com or http://sgo.guildportal.com 2) Register for guildportal so you have a usable login. 3) Click the “join” link located at the top of the page in bright red letters. 4) Wait 24 – 48 hours for a response from one of our recruiters. If you do not hear a response, send me a tell in-game. If you have not heard anything from either Ciannon or Noraa, please send me a PM through guildportal and I will make sure you are responded to within 24 hours. If there is a delay on your application, you should be notified in the original 24 – 48 hour timeframe, pending catastrophe. SGO’s basic requirement is this – Be 18 years old and have a mature attitude.